¿Qué es el amor?
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: Sonrió muy feliz cuando escucho a su padre murmurarle un te amo a su madre y ella le había besado; Rose se sentía muy feliz, ahora ya sabía lo que era el amor, el amor era tener a una persona contigo a la que quieras mucho, mucho; estar juntos.


_Disclaymer: _**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de **Jotaká**; lo demás es mío.**

Advertencia: _**San Valentín Invisible**_ del foro The Ruins _para_ **Marie Tolomei**

* * *

><p><em>El amor es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué es el amor?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hay amores<strong>

**·**

— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela hoy, Rosie?—pregunto Ronald Weasley a su hija mayor durante la comida de ese día, la pequeña pelirroja levanto la cabeza y le dio una gran sonrisa a su padre.

— Muy bien—contesto—Nos dejaron una muy interesante tarea

Ron rió antes las palabras de su hija, a pesar de ser una niña hablaba con tal diplomacia que hacía que dudaras de su edad. Hermione se sentía orgullosa de su pequeña hija, que era tan como ella a esa edad.

La comida paso entre charlas de los mayores y un pequeños berrinche por parte de Hugo, Hermione noto que su hija estaba más callada de lo normal, tal vez eso se debía a lo 'interesante' de su tarea, cuando la niña se levanto de la mesa, su madre solo se dedico a observar cómo se perdía escaleras arriba, la pelirroja estaba más _concentrada_ de lo normal, sin más lo dejo pasar. Sabía que estaría bien.

Rose se encerró en su habitación, se sentó en la cama y se quedo pensando en esa tarea que tenía que hacer para el lunes, su maestra había decidido pedirles que cada uno de ellos creara un poema para el día de San Valentín, a ella le había parecido algo muy lindo e interesante, nunca había escrito un poema y nunca más lo volvería a hacer; pronto iría a Hogwarts y ahí no encargan poemas. Eso solo eran cosas de muggles, como decía su padre.

Pero el problema no era el poema en sí, si no que ella no sabía cómo hacerlo y **no sabía que era el amor**.

Le había preguntado a su maestra, pero ella solo le había dicho que el amor _era como un sueño_ eso solo había logrado dejarla más confundida, Rose era una niña inteligente y si el amor era como un sueño en algún momento se acababa ¿No? Eso pasaba con los sueños, y ella a pesar de ser una niña estaba segura que el amor no se acababa, así como el de su madre por ella, sabía que la amaba; como ella misma a su madre y estaba segura de que ese amor no se acabaría. Por eso no creía que la respuesta de su maestra fuera la correcta.

Cuando su tío Harry había pasado por ella, su hermano y sus primos, pensó que la respuesta debía saberla él, su tío amaba mucho a su tía Ginny; y lo sabía porque Albus se quejaba de que todo el tiempo se lo estaban diciendo. Así que cuando lo encontró desocupado en la madriguera le preguntó y el solo le respondió que amor _era hermoso y muy triste_, Rose sabía que su tío era muy inteligente porque su mamá lo decía además sabia que él había acabado con un mago muy poderoso, pero a pesar de saber eso no creía que la respuesta de su tío fuera correcta, su tía Ginny siempre le decía a James que lo amaba y nunca se ponía triste cuando él hacia algo, solo le gritaba pero nunca se ponía triste. Así que estaba segura que la respuesta de su tío tampoco era la correcta.

Por eso después había ido con su abuela y su abuelo, ellos le habían hecho mucho cariñitos antes de contestarle la abuela le había dicho que el amor era _de dos en uno_ mientras el abuelo había contestado que amor era _aferrarse a lo imposible_; Rose había quedado muy confundida con sus respuesta, pero se dio cuenta que sus abuelos no parecían hablarle a ella, si no que se observaban el uno al otro. Eso la dejo más confundida, era una niña, muy inteligente, pero al fin de cuentas una niña. Y como no había entendido la respuesta se había visto en la necesidad de preguntarle a alguien más, había ido con su tío Percy pero el solamente se había puesto rojísimo mientras su esposa, la tía Audrey se había reído.

Después había ido con su tía Angelina que solo le dijo que el amor era _incondicional _y había sonreído a tío George, Rose no sabía que significaba esa palabra así que siguió preguntando, al final había llegado su papá por ella y aun no había encontrado la respuesta correcta, sabía que esa tarde irían su tío Harry y su tía Ginny a festejar el día de San Valentín entonces vendrían James, Albus y Lily. Pero en este momento el único que importaba era James, aunque su primo fuera un tonto, un travieso y algo fanfarrón pero siempre tenía una respuesta para todo y sus respuestas siempre la convencían. [Pienso que James sirve para abogado xD]

Con eso en mente Rosa bajo las escaleras, y se pudo a jugar con su hermano Hugo durante las siguientes horas, cuando aparecieron en la chimenea, Rose salto de suelo y corrió a saludar a todos, su tío Harry le revolvió de cabello, su tía Ginny le beso la mejilla, Lily la abrazo, James la hizo enojar y Albus la invito a jugar a lo que ella no se pudo negar, después de unas cuantas horas, cuando todos habían cenado y los adultos se encontraban en la sala; la pequeña Rosie abordo a su primo mayor, cuando le pregunto su respuesta sencilla fue:

— El amor no existe, Rosie—y después se fue dejando sola a Rose a pie de la escalera, la pelirroja hubiera discutido la respuesta si hubiera sido en otras circunstancias, sabía que la respuesta de James no era cierta porque su tía Ginny siempre decía que los bebes venían del amor, aunque no sabía lo que eso significaba estaba segura que su tía no mentía y el que si mentía era James, camino enojada hacia la sala ignorando a su tía que le decía del postre, cuando llego entendió lo que tanto había estado preguntado; era una niña y no sabía muchas cosas de la vida, pero era muy inteligente.

Entendió porque su maestra le dijo que el amor _era_ _un sueño_.

Entendió porque su tío Harry le dijo que el amor es _hermoso y muy triste_.

Entendió porque su abuela le dijo que amor era _de dos en uno._

Entendió porque su abuelo le dijo que amor era _aferrarse a lo imposible_.

Entendió porque su tío Percy se había _sonrojado_ y la _risa_ de su tía Audrey.

Entendió porque su tía Angelina le dijo que amor era _incondicional_.

Supo todo eso con tal solo ver como sus padres se abrazaban, se acariciaban, y estaban el uno con el otro. **Se amaban** eso entendía Rose, sus padres se amaban, tenían un amor de en sueño que era hermoso y muy triste pero ellos eran dos en uno se querían siempre estaban ahí para el otro, no tenían la necesidad de aferrarse a lo imposible porque su amor era muy posible y la prueba de ello eran ella y su hermano Hugo, aunque su madre siempre se _reía_ de los _sonrojos_ de su padre, no eran muy demostrativos en público, ella con sus ocho años se había dado cuenta de eso pero aun con todo lo 'malo' que a veces había su amor era _incondicional_ y ella a pesar de ser pequeña entendía eso.

Sonrió muy feliz cuando escucho a su padre murmurarle un **te amo** a su madre y ella le había besado; Rose se sentía muy feliz, ahora ya sabía lo que era el amor, el amor era tener a una persona contigo a la que quieras mucho, mucho; estar juntos a pesar de todo, quererse siempre. De esa misma forma que su papá y su mamá lo hacían.

Ellos eran amor puro. Rose se fue de la habitación dejándolos solos y sonriendo.

Cuando ella fuera grande también encontraría a alguien que la amara de esa forma. A su rey, como su mamá le decía a su papá.

* * *

><p><em>El amor es una guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. Bueno Marie espero te guste y si no, con todo derecho puedes venir y matarme. Realmente creo que de cierta puede hacer algo de lo que me pediste y de todo corazón espero que te guste (:<strong>

**Aunque es un Fic de Rosie tiene algo de RonMione y otras parejas, ¡Ups! De verdad espero que le guste a Marie. No fue tan difícil como pensé que sería pero si me costó algo :D Me base en dos canciones **_El amor _**& **_El problema_ **de Ricardo Arjona.**

**Espero sus lindos comentarios :* Nos leemos Nessy.**


End file.
